Sekolah Tak Akan Pernah Menyenangkan Tanpa Sohib dan Cinta Pertamamu!
by less-sugar
Summary: "PAK KEPSEK! TRIO GEMBEL CABUT!"/...aksi cabut kita kemaren bikin kita semua di do/Takasugi's POV / kemunculan sempilan sebiji!. warnings inside. bahasa indonesia slang (disarankan untuk tidak dicari di KBBI karena gak pernah dicatet)
1. Chapter 1

Sekolah Tak Akan Pernah Menyenangkan Tanpa Sohib dan Cinta Pertamamu!

.

 **Summary** : Hai, gue Takasugi Shinsuke. Serah lu mau manggil gue apaan gue selow kok orangnya./Takasugi's POV in the whole stories/170trio! (dan sempilan sebiji)

 **Disc** : I do not OWN any freaking of them-this story is belong to me (damn don't you dare taking this without my approval) (esmosih gueh)-Gorilla owns it all

 **Warning** : bahasa indonesia tidak berfaedah, harap jangan ditiru, ini murni cuman ada di kamus saya aja jadi jangan ngarep banyak ke KBI, possible crack #crackpack udang #crackpack singkong #crackpack cabe

 **Rate** : T (saya gumoh resiko kena dosa terus dilaknat sama jashin gegara bikin klean berkata yang LEBIH dari biasanya)

 **A/N** : gue bacot nya tar

* * *

Es de, lulus, es em pe, nilai nge pas, tapi ya gak se ngepas Kamui sih. Gak tau nih es em pa gue lulus apa kagak.

Jujur aja, dengan dua makhluk di depan gue ini sebagai kiblat gue buat berteman, gue sendiri jadi ragu sama kemampuan otak gue buat bisa bedain Sejarah wajib sama peminatan, cewek tulen sama Kamui, karena kenyataan pait kalo gak ada jaminan gue bisa lulus es em pa kalo nempelnya sama mereka terus.

Oh iya, buat pembaca semuanya, kenalin. Gue Takasugi Shinsuke, serah lu sih mau manggil gue apaan, gue selow kok orangnya. Buat masalah jurusan es em pa, sebenernya sih gue tertarik sama pelajaran kimia, tapi kalo diliat lagi penderitaannya buat ngapalin nama-nama sodaranya cacing, gue banting setir ke jurusan tetangganya, ilmu sosial.

Sohib gue yang paling cuek, yang saking cueknya dia gak bakal nyadar kalo ada bentrok demo di depannya terus jalan aja lewatin semuanya (heran gue dia masih bisa selamet), satu jurusan sama gue. Okita Sougo.

Seinget gue, ini orang gak pernah keliatan belajar atau seenggaknya bawa buku tulis ke sekolah, isi tas cuma sebatang pulpen, (nambah kalo pas rejeki) sama botol minum. Alih-alih dijadiin bahan bulan-bulanan di kelas saking begonya dia, yang ada dia bisa bikin guru yang ngajar nangis kejer gak mau masuk kelas lagi. Masalah nilai dia sebelas-dua belas sama Kamui.

Entah apa yang jadi pikiran guru, setiap kali pindah kelas, ujung-ujungnya ada nama Sougo juga. Bisa ditebaklah kalo pada akhirnya gue sering disangka pasangan **** si cuek yang gak bakal inget kalo ke sekolah harus make seragam bukan celana jeans.

Sebelahnya Sougo, yang tinggi badannya kepeleset gegara antena di atas kepalanya yang nyolot minta dicabut. Kamui. Gue gak begitu inget nama aslinya dia, yang jelas kita manggilnya itu.

Singkatnya, dia ini cowok. Gue udah menyaksikan sendiri kalo dia punya tetelan sampe iseng gue sentil saking gak percayanya, pas es em pe juga udah pernah kita gesek kok, dan kebukti itu tetelan beneran bukan cuma tempelan di selangkang.

Gak tau apaan yang di dalem kepalanya, padahal dulu udah koar-koar kalo dia bakal masuk jurusan sosial. Yang ada dia malah jadi jagoan Fisika sama Kimia sekarang, sialan emang.

Berhubung jurusan kita bertiga emang kebanting banget, wajar aja kalo jadwal kita juga beda. Tapi beda gini kita sering saling kasih tau, siapa yang pulangnya telat, apa kita mesti tungguin sambil gabut di warung minyak sebelah ato sekedar rusuhin kakak kelas. Intinya, kalo Kamui belom keluar kelas, gue sama Sougo pasti nungguin di depan pintunya sampe si bocah berantena keluar sambil cengar cengir kayak orang bego. Kalo anak sosial pas lagi kedapetan guru ajib yang kasih tugas tambahan dan harus kelar hari itu juga, Kamui pasti gabut di luar pintu kelas sambil godain anak-anak cewek yang lewat...

"Ya gak Gi?"

"Hah?" gue cengok. Ngeliatin bedua depan gue.

"Iyain aja udah" Sougo nyolot gue melotot.

"Yaudah iya" asbun.

"Noh denger sendiri kan Kam," Sougo nepok pala sebelahnya

"Takasugi tuh homo"

"Heh pantesan gak pernah pacaran-

Tangan gue reflek. Kamui seriosa. Antena di tangan. Yang ketawa yang paling bejat.

* * *

 **pojok bacot** :

yak gue. GUE. disini. nongol lagi dengan songongnya. #sapaluanjir

heh? iya faki gue belom kelar tau-tau nongol ngeluarin trio seumur-hidup-gak-numbuh (iyak seriusan). iya gue tau gue gak jelas. iya gue tau gue ALAY #apaansihlu #plak iyak gue tau gue jomblo #terusngapah iyak gue tau gue mendadak sok nginggris. iyak gue gak nonton fifa cuman nongkrongin spanyol ama brazil #ABISINABISINABISIN #gilabola #anjir iyak bahasa gue ngedadak beda banget (masa penjajakan itu misterius broh). iyak ini intro. iyak gue...cowok #yaterus

jadijadijadijadijadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

gue suka GINTAMA dan gue gak nyesel ngeluarin ini

dah.

kritik dan saran diterimaaaa #flame pm.

open Q&A

Comin' up for the next chapter~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary :** "PAK KEPSEK! TRIO GEMBEL CABUT!"/...aksi cabut kita kemaren bikin kita semua di do/Takasugi's POV / kemunculan sempilan sebiji!

 **Disclaimer :** Sorachi Hideaki-while this story is mine, I own no profit-melampiaskan masa aib saya semasa es em pa

 **Rated :** T

 **A/N :** bawah yes

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sougo, udah di posisi?"

"Siap! Cepetan sini!"

Hari ini, inspeksinya lebih parah.

Gak tau orok yang mana, ato dari kelas mana, gue gak rasis sih. Sialnya aja nih, gegara dia juga, satu angkatan kena semua.

Kebetulan kita bertiga gak ada satupun yang make seragam lengkap, jangan tanya kalo Sougo. Gue yang biasanya make dasi, seragam rapi dimasukin ke celana, hari ini agak rebel. Terus Kamui bawa leptop, Sougo yang gak tau abis kena angin apaan bawa majalah 'suci', gue bawa _joystick_.

Lagian kan abis ujian, biasanya masuk sekolahnya juga gabut. Guru-guru pada sibuk masukin nilai ke rapot yang bakal dibagiin lusa. Ngapain amat elu alim?

Nah ya intinya sih, posisi kita bertiga bahaya banget kalo sampe ke _gap_ sama kepsek. Terimakasih sama Nobume yang mau kasih alesan buat kita yang tiba-tiba gak keliatan nongol samsek, ilmu cabutnya Sougo yang udah dewa, jalan pintas buat lari dari sekolah bisa diatasi dengan aman.

Gue bocorin aja nih, sebenernya gedung sekolah ini dulunya punya _holang kaya_ yang kebanyakan duit, terus ngerasa 'gak butuh' lagi akhirnya dikasih ke pemerintah buat dijadiin sekolah. Sampe sekarang deh.

Kebetulan si _holang kaya_ dulunya punya halaman belakang sendiri yang isinya taneman semua. Kalo sekarang sih dipagerin, soalnya kepsek gak ngerti sama tanemannya, ngakunya sih gitu – tapi yah kalo kata gue mah dianya aja yang gak modal buat ngerawatnya.

Yaudah, katanya Sougo, gerbang kawatnya itu nyambung ke kampung. Jalan dikit, ujung-ujungnya entar nemu jalan raya. Gue sama Kamui ngendep di belakangnya Sougo, rada nunduk soalnya semak belukar di atas bisa penggal kepala sekali silet. Gue masih sayang nyawa, masih sayang _joystick_ gue buat maen _game_.

"WOI!"

Anjir, kaget gue. Kamui nabrak punggung gue, terus noleh ke belakang buat liat yang barusan tereak.

Gue narik jaketnya Sougo biar dia berenti.

"Apaan sih?"

Dari jauh, rok abu dipendekin sampe paha keliatan, kagak mulus banget sial. Seragam kekecilan dipake maksa, terus gue dongak sampe akhirnya gue nemu wajah yang paling gue takutin. Telinga kucing, alis tebel, muka jayus.

Curutnya guru. Mampus kuadrat.

"PAK KEPSEK! TRIO GEMBEL CABUT!"

Gue langsung dorong Sougo gak nyelow dari belakang, Kamui langsung narik duri-durinya semak, nutup jalan maksudnya. Mana suaranya kenceng banget lagi, sialan gila. Satu sekolah denger kali tuh ya.

"Jelek amat sih 'trio gembel' " Sougo sungut-sungut.

"Udah ah cepetan ngapa!"

"Eh, pak kepsek~!"

Dodol lagi nih satu. Ngelambai ceria ke orang yang kita kabur. Sougo yang udah keluar duluan, narik gue sama Kamui, terus langsung ngacir di depan. Gue reflek ngikutin, Kamui sambil ketawa-tawa songong, ngeduluin gue.

"Kam, motor elu di depan kan?"

"Iya dongs~!"

"Sini gue aja yang nyetir"

Kamui kasih kuncinya ke gue, otomatis gue tambah kecepatan lari jadi paling depan. Bocah-bocah sorakin kita yang lari.

Klontang!

Hanying bunyi apaan tuh? Gue sampe gak sempet noleh ke belakang saking fokusnya lari, gak mau ketangkep.

"Lah? Elu ngapain disini!?"

Kalo Sougo ngebentak kayak barusan, berarti kembarannya tiba-tiba nongol. Gue jadi noleh deh, dan bener aja. Kita semua langsung konsen ke satu-satunya betina di antara kita yang lagi lari mulai nyusul gue.

"Gara-gara elo pada gue hampir kena juga!"

Sosok motor vespa warna biru udah nongol depan mata. Nobume minta kuncinya ke gue, starter motornya. Sougo langsung ke belakang kembarannya, Kamui nyusul, gue jadi paling belakang.

"Gas!"

Gue yang hampir gak dapet tempat pegangan sama tasnya Sougo di depan. Iseng aja nih gue noleh lagi ke belakang, dan gue langsung cengo pas ngedapetin kepsek masih kuat aja lari ngejar. Padahal ini udah jalan raya loh.

"BAPAK BAKAL NANGKEP KALIAN!"

Plis deh pak, ini tuh bukan sinetron picisan, gue aja gak ngerasa keren sama sekali duduk kayak begini. Cengpor yang sama sekali gak kane, kita udah dipelototin sama pengendara laen, ditambah lagi sama bapak yang kejar-kejar kayak apaan tau.

Sret!

Seragam gue udah ketarik, motornya oleng. Nobume ngegas tambah kenceng, gak peduli sama nasib kepsek dan seragam gue yang jadinya robek belakang. Untung aja kaos _Djogdja_ oleh-oleh budhe yang baru balik kemaren sempet gue pake hari ini, sekalian aja gue lepas seragamnya, bolongnya gede banget.

"Belok kiri!"

Nobume muter setirnya gak nyelow, gue hampir jatoh, untung aja Kamui megangin lengen gue biar gak kelempar. Kita mangkal di rumah gue lewat jalur belakang (biar gak kena satpam). Embok yang lagi nyapu halaman depan melongo, sementara kita berempat turun, rebutan masuk rumah terus nyelosor di kamar gue.

Dan, aksi cabut kemaren langsung bikin kita di do. Masing-masing dua minggu, khusus buat Nobume, soalnya dia mau olimp biologi, jadinya cuma tiga hari.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N**

gue disini.

ha-a-a-a-a-a-a-aiiiiiiiiiiiiii gue baliiiiikkkkkkk #apdet

A/N gue sadis banget yeh chap sebelumnya gue kasar banget #hkhkhk yang baper sama omongannya mohon maaf ya.

.

.

.

Kritik & saran diterima~!

open Q&A

.

Comin' up for the next chapter!


End file.
